The Most Precious Gift
by Patano
Summary: The Bransons celebrate St. Valentine's Day at their new London flat. Set in 1921. Sybil lives, of course.


_Here's my Valentine gift for all S/T shippers. You're all lovely, strong and loyal people :3. This piece is only fluff and love, no angst.  
_

* * *

**The Most Precious Gift  
**

* * *

14th February 1921 was an _ugly_ day. The sky was dirty blue with clouds so dense that the sun could not find its way even if it had been stronger than it actually was. Furthermore, it was very weak and completely disoriented, like it didn't know whether it wanted to shine or hide completely behind the dark clouds. There was no rain at that moment, but the pavement was patched with puddles of rain that had fallen during the night. The atmosphere was one of profound sadness, like the whole world was celebrating its darker side, when in fact it was the day that the world celebrated its most beautiful and precious gift.

Sybil Branson was heading home after the night shift at the hospital. She always felt completely worn out after working for nearly the whole night, but oddly enough, the young woman also enjoyed such mornings immensely. She simply loved coming back home to Tom and Saoirse and to relish the early morning family moments.

The Bransons' London flat was even smaller than their Dublin one, but in a way they had grown to love it more. When they had bought it, they had felt like they had been reclaiming their freedom after their forced residence at Downton. It was magical to create their own, cosy world somewhere again; and it was even more magical to inhabit this world with one more person this time.

They had moved here only a month ago, so the flat was far from beautiful, but it was cosy, homely and most importantly _theirs_. Sybil was aware that Tom's pride was severely wounded by the fact that they had needed her father's financial support in order to find a place to live, but she also knew that he preferred to be in his father-in-law's debt than in his father-in-law's house. Since Tom was writing from home, he was also playing the part of a "stay at home dad" when Sybil was working at the hospital.

At that moment though, Sybil wanted to forget about her job for the rest of the day. She sighed happily as she closed the door behind her and stepped into the dimly lit space of her and Tom's flat. _Home. Finally_.

* * *

The tea had been brewed, the sandwiches had been made, and the Bransons sat together to eat their breakfast. Since their kitchen was too small for eating there, they always consumed their meals in the so-called "main room". This room served the little family not only as a dining room, but also as a sitting room, library and Tom's study – in short it was a room where books were laying practically everywhere, chairs were scattered throughout its space, and the tables were inundated with sheets of paper.

"Delicious," murmured Sybil as she bit into the first sandwich. "I'm so worn out".

"I'm glad to hear that you like my sandwich, but I'm sad to hear that you're so worn out because I wanted to take you out today. I asked Mrs. Cowper if she could look after with Saoirse this afternoon and she agreed," Tom sighed. When his announcement met with his wife's questioning glance, he decided to explain himself further, "Maybe you've forgotten… but today is… well, a special day."

The realization finally hit Sybil. It was not that she forgot about St. Valentine's Day; no, she even bought a gift for Tom yesterday (a box of his favourite chocolates – they decided not to buy each other any expensive gifts because of their current financial situation). Immense exhaustion, however, made her desire nothing more than a good rest in her husband's arms. Nevertheless, she didn't want to disappoint Tom.

"I haven't forgotten… I'm just tired, but it will pass away soon."

Tom, though, knew his wife too well. He immediately realized that she was too tired for going out that day and was only willing to do so for his sake. Gently, he took her in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Darling, I can see that you're too tired to go out today. We may celebrate at home. After all, it's all about making you happy and if staying here makes you happy, then I think that we should certainly spend this day together at our own home, with our little angel."

"But what about you? I want you to be happy as well, " whispered a contented Sybil into her husband's ear.

"I really don't mind. Just look at the weather outside… I actually suppose that it would be better to stay at home." Having said so, Tom began showering his wife's face with small, tender kisses.

Sybil relaxed in his arms and smiled delightedly, but still managed to cast a quick look at the window. Tom was right. It had started to rain.

"Let's stay at home, then," she declared happily. "But there is one condition – you must make me more tea and sandwiches."

Tom laughed merrily in response and soon disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sybil laid down on the sofa and looked at the window again, now deeply lost in her thoughts.

She thought about how many of the people who at that moment were walking down the dark street intended to celebrate Valentine's day. She wondered, then, whether they had ever met someone that made them feel like a complete whole, whether they ever had had the chance to know what true love felt like. Because she was sure that if they did, then their hearts were full of sunshine, despite the heavily falling rain and the ugly grey reality of a bad weather day.

* * *

**HAPPY ST. VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
